


Five Recreational Activities Strictly Forbidden in Shiba House

by Mara



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Recreational Activities Strictly Forbidden in Shiba House

**Author's Note:**

> This is simultaneously the fault of the two biggest PR fans I know: my son and SecondBatgirl. Blame them.

1\. Handball

It seemed like a good idea at the time. After all, handball is an exercise in hand-eye coordination, a competition, but also something that Mike and Antonio had enjoyed in their previous lives. Clearly an excellent idea to help the team bond.

Until Mentor Ji discovered just how much damage a small, hard rubber ball can do when samurai strength hits it against ancient walls.

 

2\. Trouble

Besides the annoying popping die in the center, there are only four colors to choose from: red, green, blue, and yellow. Do I have to spell out the problem for you? 

And don't suggest teams, because that just made it worse. 

 

3\. Television

Mentor Ji did have to give in on the video games eventually, but television was simply too much of a distraction. Not so much because it was interesting, but because most of it was so bad that whatever someone chose to watch, it ended up in a fight in the training room.

You should have seen Emily and Mia defending _Tabitha's Salon Takeover_.

 

4\. The Cinnamon Challenge

None of the Rangers actually tried it, but for some reason Mike found himself explaining it to Mentor Ji and so we were pre-emptively forbidden. Somehow I doubt there was ever much danger of that, but we all solemnly promised anyway.

 

5\. Scrabble

Don't ask. Just...don't.

 

6\. Kissing

I know, I said five activities that were forbidden. Kissing is number 6 on my list, because it's not precisely forbidden. 

It might be forbidden if Mentor Ji knew, but...it wasn't his business when I chose to give the Octozord to Antonio and it isn't his business what we choose to do now. I had no idea how my life was going to change when Antonio showed up. I just know I won't allow it to change back.

Of course, if Mike doesn't learn a little more discretion creeping out of Emily's room, number 6 might end up on the list after all. I suppose I'll have to talk to him. Part of my duties as team leader, right?

First things first, though. I'm sure I just saw Antonio heading out of the gate to...train.


End file.
